Fall for you over again
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Sequel for 'Fall for you'. After the Christmas break, Sebastian and Blaine have a talk about Kurt and it seems that the taller boy has a rival. Rated T for language.


**Many of you asked me a sequel for 'Fall for you' so I started to write it weeks ago and HALLELUJA ! I finally managed to finish it !**

**A special thanks to jetsonastro24 who gave me the idea of including Original Song in this part of the story. = I HAD TO CHANGE SOME OF THE SCRIPT = and I KNOOOOW that Blaine would never have done what's written down there. But it's a Kurtbastian and I decided that he did it so sldfkjsdkf. Anyway, ENJOY !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately. )**

* * *

Waiting during two weeks had been terrible not only for Sebastian, but for Blaine too. Because now that he knew that Kurt had a wooer, Blaine seemed to realize his sudden 'attraction' for the boy. He didn't want Sebastian to have Kurt at all. And how was it even possible ? Sebastian hated Kurt, and Kurt hated Sebastian. There was no way it would happen and Blaine would soon tell Kurt how he felt about him… but the thing was that what he felt was pure _jealousy_.

Something came up when Sebastian was on the road so he missed the first practice of the Warblers. As soon as he entered his dorm when he came back from home, he started to take off his civil clothes to put on his uniform, but he was stopped by his buzzing phone. He put his sweater on his bed and checked the small screen.

**What was that with Kurt, before the Christmas break ? – B**

Sebastian frowned and typed an answer before he started to undo his jeans.

_You're a little bit late, Blainers. It was two weeks ago. – S_

He stepped out of his jeans to put on the Dalton pants, then he took his phone back.

**You wooed him.. – B**

_So what ? – S_

**I thought you hated him ? – B**

Sebastian scoffed and shook his head, typing his answer before he put his button-up and blazer.

_Yeah, you're not the only one who thought that. – S_

**Seb, I don't want to be a killjoy but… Kurt doesn't like you like you do.. – B**

_You don't know anything. – S_

**Er… yes, I know. Just the way he looks at you when he sees you… it's not in a good way – B**

_We talked the day before the break. Many things changed. – S_

**Seb… Kurt loves me, not you – B**

Sebastian didn't answer before a whole minute.

_I told you we talked. - S_

**I'm sorry Seb.. but have to accept that /I'm/ gonna be Kurt's boyfriend.. - B**

Sebastian's eyes widened and he felt his heart beating faster.

_What ? You're not even interested in him, what the hell Blaine ? – S_

**… things changed in two weeks.. I thought a lot – B**

_Yeah ? About what ? – S_

**… well Kurt is the only other openly gay kid in Ohio, you excluded… so… - B**

_WHAT ? – S_

**Don't be like that… - B**

_Could you stop with your fucking dots everywhere ? It's the most annoying thing on Earth – S_

**Sorry.. – B**

_Don't tell you're sorry. You're not sorry for anything. – S_

**I'm going to find Kurt now… bye Sebastian… – B**

_Where the fuck do you think you're going ? You don't even love him ! You just told me ! - S_

Blaine didn't answer. Sebastian shoved his phone in his pocket and quickly got out of his dorm, heading straight to the Warblers room, but it was empty. Then he remembered that Kurt was always in the common room and maybe that's where Blaine was going. Hopefully almost nobody was arrived at Dalton except for the Warblers and the hallways were empty, so maybe Sebastian could make it before anything happen between Kurt and Blaine.

Sebastian arrived to the common room and the doors were closed, so he pressed his ear on the wood and listened.

_'' Watching you do Blackbird earlier… that was the moment for me. About you. ''_

Sebastian frowned. Blackbird ? When did Kurt sing that song ? … oh, yeah... today's practice.

_'' You moved me, Kurt. And this duet was just being an excuse to spend more time with you. ''_

The fucker. He already made a speech.

…

Wait, a duet ?

…

Silence.

…

Why was it so quiet ? What was happening ? Sebastian straightened up and pushed the doors opened a little bit angrily, automatically noticing how close Blaine's lips were from Kurt's. And why was Kurt so tense up ?

'' Back off, fucker, '' Sebastian snapped as he walked towards them.

Blaine jumped slightly and turned to look at Sebastian, and Kurt seemed relieved slightly.

'' What are you doing here, Sebastian ? We're busy, '' Blaine said in a calm tone.

'' Uh, in fact, we… uh we were not, '' Kurt stuttered.

Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look and the taller boy smiled sheepishly, so Blaine turned back to Sebastian.

'' So ? What do you want ? '' Blaine aksed.

'' You totally know what I want. Get out of here. ''

Kurt blushed faintly and looked up at Sebastian.

'' I'm sorry ? '' Blaine said, his eyes narrowing.

'' You heard me. There's no way you're going to kiss him after what you told me. ''

'' I didn't tell you anything, '' Blaine said with a warning look.

'' Come on, Blainers. You know me better. You know how bitch and sly I can be. You should have known that I would tell Kurt everything, '' Sebastian scoffed, crossing his arms.

Blaine stood from his seat and he gave Sebastian another warning look. In fact, he thought that Kurt wouldn't believe Sebastian because they hate each other, but Sebastian was kind of breaking all his plans by storming in the room at the wrong moment.

'' I don't know what you're talking about. ''

'' Oh, really ? '' Sebastian said and he looked at Kurt. '' Did he show you the texts ? ''

Blaine clenched his teeth.

'' What ? What texts ? '' Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

Sebastian smirked.

'' I couldn't have text you. I lend Wes my phone earlier because his own is dead. '' Blaine lied.

'' You're a terrible liar, Blaine. Your phone is in your pocket. ''

Blaine remained quiet, holding Sebastian's challenging look, then he realized that he couldn't get out of this shot without being humiliated of yelled at by Kurt so he chose to give up and he walked past the taller boy and got out of the room. Sebastian turned to look at Kurt, chewing on his lower lip nervously, then he took a seat in front of the boy.

'' Hi, '' he breathed, and Kurt smiled.

'' Hi. ''

'' I missed your performance this morning… ''

Kurt giggled gently and looked at Pavarotti's casket.

'' You didn't miss something big, '' Kurt said. '' I was crying like a baby. ''

Sebastian frowned slightly and tilted his head.

'' Why were you crying ? ''

'' Pavarotti died this morning. Before the practice. ''

'' Oh… I'm sorry, Kurt, '' Sebastian said, then he took Kurt's hand softly.

Kurt looked at their hands and smiled shyly, his cheeks blushing, then he looked up at Sebastian.

'' What did Blaine say in the texts ? ''

Sebastian remained quiet and swallowed nervously.

'' You don't need to know what he said. The only thing you should know is that Blaine isn't the right guy. Not that I think that _I'm_ the right guy but – ''

Kurt giggled softly and gave Sebastian's hand a gentle squeeze to hush him.

" Hey, it's okay, I know want you meant to say, " Kurt said in a soft voice.

Sebastian sighed and looked down a little bit sheepishly.

" I know you're not going to believe me that easily. Maybe you don't even want to believe me and I'd totally understand... Blaine is a close friend of yours and who am I to tell you that you shouldn't trust – ''

" Sebastian, relax, " Kurt said with a small giggle. " You're not in my head. You don't know what I'm thinking. "

Sebastian already knew that, and gosh how he'd like to know what Kurt was thinking right now...

'' I thought about you a lot during the Christmas break, '' Kurt blurted.

Kurt held the elder's gaze for a couple of seconds and Sebastian's lips slowly curled upwards.

'' Yeah, me too. I mean – I didn't think about me but I – I thought about you, '' he stuttered.

Sebastian felt his heart flutter as he heard Kurt's laugh. His laugh… he'd missed it so much. But then Sebastian's smile faded and he looked down, and Kurt noticed it.

'' What's wrong, Bas ? ''

Sebastian looked up at Kurt. Did he just call him Bas ? A nickname ? Nicknames meant affection. Which meant…

'' I'm sorry. I screwed everything between you and Blaine. ''

'' Hey, don't be sorry. You screwed nothing. _Blaine_ screwed everything. Maybe not our friendship but… well, if it could have led to a relationship, then he screwed it. ''

Sebastian couldn't hide how relieved he was to hear that Blaine didn't have any chance anymore. He sighed deeply and glanced at their hands still tangled, then he looked up at Kurt.

'' Can I – can I have your number ? '' he asked nervously, unconsciously tightening his grasp on Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled softly and nodded.

'' Sure, give me your phone. ''

Sebastian smiled back, a small and shy smile but still a smile, then he shoved his hand in the pocket of his blazer to find his phone and reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand to let him save his number.

'' Voilà, '' Kurt said with an accomplice grin.

'' Merci, mon cher. ''

They both giggled softly and Sebastian put his phone back in his pocket.

'' How did you know that I lived in Paris ? ''

Kurt shrugged and the corner of his lips curled upwards.

'' I kind of spied one of your conversations with Blaine, '' he admitted.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows slightly and he smirked.

'' Oh, you did this ? '' Sebastian said in a teasing tone and Kurt blushed. '' Bad, bad Kurt. ''

'' I must remind you that I first came here as a spy, for my defense. ''

'' The worst spy ever, '' Sebastian said with a small laugh.

Kurt pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

'' A very sexy spy, though, '' the taller boy said, licking his lips.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and blushed deeply, which made Sebastian grin.

'' Don't look at me like that, '' Kurt whined and he hid his face in his hands.

Sebastian laughed softly and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Two weeks ago you were blushing from angriness and now you're blushing from shyness, " he teased. "

Kurt looked at him and blushed even more, grinning suspiciously.

" You're wrong, Smythe. "

" Whoa, the family name ? You're rude, " he said, feigning to be shocked. " And may I ask you why I am wrong, dear ? I can definitely confirm that you're blushing right now. "

Kurt kept looking at him, chewing the inside of his cheeks.

" I am still blushing from angriness, '' Kurt started. '' I can't believe that I'm starting to like the snarky part of you and it… disturbs me. "

Sebastian's lips slowly curled upward and he licked his lips.

" I'm not being snarky. I just like teasing you because it works every time, " Sebastian said almost in a charming tone.

Kurt held the boy's gaze for a couple of seconds, just to prove to him that he could easily bear his look, but after a while, he saw something in Sebastian's eyes and it destabilized him. It was a mix of more than one emotion, all of them being completely different from each other. He saw fear, relief, sincerity, love... _lust_ ?

" What are you thinking about ? " Sebastian asked in a murmur, as mesmerized by the eye contact as Kurt was.

The shorter boy blinked slowly and sighed quietly, still holding Sebastian's gaze.

" Too many things at once, " he said frankly.

Sebastian nodded slowly and uncrossed his arms to lean his elbow against the table.

" Care to share ? " Sebastian tried.

Kurt shook himself slightly and cleared his throat nervously.

" Oh, it's... it's not important. "

Sebastian didn't insist and merely nodded, then he breathed in and sighed deeply.

" Are you busy tomorrow night ? " he asked with a bit of shyness in his voice.

Kurt looked at him and smiled softly.

" No, I'm not. "

Sebastian almost sighed in relief and he breathed a small 'okay' with a nod.

" Maybe we could go somewhere together, " he suggested, swallowing nervously.

" Here's the shy Sebastian again, " Kurt said with a teasing grin.

Sebastian giggled nervously and looked down at his hands.

" Hey, stop this. You have no idea of what you're doing to me, " he said with a shy smile, still staring at his hands like they were the most interesting thing on Earth.

Kurt looked at Sebastian for a couple of seconds. 'You have no idea of what you're doing to me'. This sentence could mean so many things at once. Kurt didn't know why but he felt something in his chest. Not a bad thing, though. It was... it was pleasant.

" Okay, " he said, and Sebastian looked up at him.

" Okay ? "

" Yeah, okay. Okay for tomorrow night. "

Kurt clearly saw the hope in Sebastian's eyes and it made him grin, then Sebastian straightened slightly in his seat.

" Really ? " he asked and Kurt nodded.

Sebastian smiled brightly and Kurt stood from his seat.

" But for now I have to finish my essay. It's for tomorrow and I didn't even do the half of it, " he explained. " You can text me if you want, though. I'll reply. "

" Yeah, okay, " Sebastian said with a nod.

Kurt looked at him, hesitating a little bit and he gently cupped Sebastian's face to press a soft kiss on his cheek, which made the taller boy blush deeply and he felt a warm flutter in his stomach. Kurt gave him a shy grin and walked to the door.

" Bye Kurt, " Sebastian said in a love drunk voice.

Kurt smiled and turned to look at him, waving slightly, then he pushed the door open and walked away. A silly smile spread Sebastian's lips and he stared blankly at the door for a whole minute before he left the common room, humming happily to himself. Well, this was for sure the beginning of a _good year._

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS ?**

**I think everybody knows by now that I'm not an english speaker and I'm currently searching for an anglophone to Skype with and help me to pronounce correctly. Because I can write english well, but speaking is TOOOTALLY another thing. If you're interested, let me know ! xx**

**Follow me on Tumblr ! You can find the link on my profile. ( I only reblog Klaine and Kurtbastian :D )**


End file.
